He Watched
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: Joseph watched from a distance as his heart broke.


Written By: Ancorns708

Rating: K

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine and the song belongs to Rascal Flatts.

Summary: Joseph watched from a distance as his heart broke.

* * *

**Author's Note: Johanna, do not read this during your conference unless you have a tissue! And everyone else you might want to have a tissue handy as well. I cried like a baby while writing it so I thought I should add the tissue warning. Also please review!**

* * *

**He Watched**

He had watched her from a distance, his heart breaking the entire time. It was he who had to be the bearer of bad news, that her youngest son had been killed and it was he who had held her in his arms as she grieved, but now he had to watch from a distance.

He watched as she stood at the gravesite, as they lowered her son in the ground. Clarisse was clinging onto Pierre for dear life as her body shook from the sobs of tears that now stained her face. Life wasn't fair, no mother should ever have to bury their child, it was meant to be the other way around, yet Joseph found himself still standing watch as the priest said the final prayer. He watched as all the guest had now made their way back to their cars, all except for Pierre who was practically supporting Clarisse to stand as she cried, he remained standing guard as Her Majesty stood next to her son's coffin watching as she placed a single red rose on the top and whispered her own prayer.

He watched as Pierre tried to convince her it was time to leave and he watched as she silently pleaded for a few more moments. He watched as she whispered words of love to her son all the while wiping the stream of tears away. He watched as she placed her hand on the casket and whispered "I love you" before she turned to walk away.

He watched from the rearview mirror as his Queen, his best friend, and his lover grieved and it killed him not to be able to go wrap his arms around both her and Pierre and offer them whatever strength they needed.

Back at the palace Joseph had told Pierre that he would escort her back to her suite so he could have some time to himself. He watched as Clarisse reluctantly released the hold she had on her son before he wrapped his strong arm around her supporting her to walk as they made their way down the corridor.

Joseph watched as she sat on the sofa staring into the fireplace but not really seeing it, he watched as she withdrew from the world but more importantly he was watching her withdraw from him. He had expected that this would happen and he had tried to prepare himself. After sitting with her in complete silence for several hours, she finally spoke the words he knew were coming.

"Joseph, I think I need to be alone" she whispered wiping another tear from her face

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he questioned her, his voice filled with love and concern as he hesitated before standing up.

Nodding her head she watched as he pulled a piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket handing it to her. "When you are ready, open it" he said, leaning down he kissed her forehead "I'm just a phone call away if you need me Clarisse" he said before pulling the door up behind him.

Joseph made his way to his room, hoping that his letter would help her and let her know that he was there for.

Clarisse sat staring at the letter in her hand, she wanted to rip it open and read his words that she knew would help her start healing but she was so numb and empty that she couldn't find the strength to even move her hands. Hours passed and she still remained on the couch staring into the fireplace, remembering the letter she finally found the strength to open it, tears filled her eyes once more as she read his words.

_My Darling Clarisse,_

_You think you're lost  
But you're not lost on your own  
you're not alone_

It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
It finds us all  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
But when it rains

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight

And I won't let you fall  
Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I won't let you down  
It won't get you down  
you're gonna make it  
I know you can make it

Cause I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
I'm gonna hold you  
And won't let you go

_Love Always,_

_Joseph_

Reading through the letter once more she wiped her face with the back of her hand before folding the letter up. Clarisse stood somewhat wobbly and slowly made her way into her bedroom; she placed the letter in her nightstand then moved to change into her gown. Never looking back at her own bed, Clarisse pushed open the door to the secret passageway that lead to Joseph's room. Without knocking Clarisse pushed the door open to find Joseph waiting for her with open arms.

Wrapping her arms tightly around him as he did the same to her Clarisse spoke into his chest "what am I going to do"

Kissing the top of her head he replied "we are going to take things one day at a time"

Looking up at him she asked "will you take me to bed and hold me? I'm exhausted and I…"

She stopped midsentence as he picked her up carrying her to his bed. Once they were both finally settled she whispered "I love you Joseph and thank you for always standing by me and giving me strength when I need it most."

Drawing her closer, he sleepily replied "I love you too dear, and you are most welcome."

~The End~


End file.
